zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Slax01
i am very sorry. when scrolling through recent changes i accidentaly clicked rollback to one of ur recent edits. i dont remember which one. i am very sorry. my itouch still has many issues and if you cant tell already, i have very bad luck when it comes to certain things concerning electronics. anyway rollbacks, to my knowlage, cant be undone. im sorry if i have caused you any trouble. you may re add whatever information i accidentaly deleted. once agian, you have my sincerest apologies--Leon35 16:04, June 15, 2010 (UTC) s'all good, if there was anything I wanted I wouldn't have purged it, no worries ;) Slax01 22:30, June 15, 2010 (UTC) hey, about the anime character templates were good, eh, what about for the video game characters? VanXFiona 14:07, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't know enough about the games to make a template, so it would be pretty awful. What I can suggest is to copy paste, for example, the Template:Guardian Force Characters code, and just replace the words with the needed video game links. Once its made, I can edit it to make it look better, but I can't make one from scratch, I just don't know enough about the games. Slax01 23:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry bout the double posting, my Itouch thinks it's funny as hell to do so. (Zoids Fanatic 00:36, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) hey, i to find out about the quotes of Van, Fiona or other anime characters. I found one from those of Karl, Thomas, Sigma, and Marvis. --VanXFiona 11:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC) What? Slax01 11:12, June 24, 2010 (UTC) the quotations from some of the Zoids Characters. --VanXFiona 11:14, June 24, 2010 (UTC) What about them? Slax01 11:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) i usually memorized the words they said. i only heard were from Karl, Sigma, and Thomas. --VanXFiona 11:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea what you're talking about. Please don't write on my talk page unless you've got a reason to. Slax01 11:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) sorry to bug you about it, but the only reasons about the quotations is about the attitudes of the characters. --VanXFiona 11:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Sorry i was wrong. And just so you know, what I did was not vandalism, its called a mistake. everyone does it every now and agian. Vandalism is when i replace all of the page content with random things or curses. That is vandalism. All i did was delete a small amount of page content no greater than 10 words because there was no background info to support it until you posted those pics. Use your words more carefuly, and if you were intentionly trying to offend me, I would back off if I were you =) If you weren't then never mind. =)Leon35 23:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) i told you ready. that was that edit of yours that i accidentaly undid. i am glad you found it and fixex it--Leon35 14:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I thought you were talking about my talk page. Well, for future reference, you can undo an undo, but if you edit an old article, I think the data is lost. Slax01 22:24, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Ray Saurer here is the page: Raysaurer. Sorry it seems it was spelled wrong on the article, thus the red link. please re-add itLeon35 03:11, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Your Fusion Pages I realy do appreciate your enthusiasm, but we cant make a page for every fuzor combination. There are approx. over 200 official known zoid fusions, and that is most likely in underestimation. Pages like Command Striker and Buster Fury will be deleted. in addition, we are only adding unnecisary stubs. however, I do like the information you used in them and they will be carried to thier original articles. please understand. http://www.zoidspoison.com/zoidstalk/tm.asp?m=67404 This lists a few of the zoid fusions, but some still need to be confirmed. try looking at this overall, keep up the good work =D.--Leon35 10:16, July 5, 2010 (UTC) With that logic, you should delete the Groundrago first. Because that's what you're saying. I made the pages because they had info, not because they were fuzors. If people start making stupid Fuzor stubs on really obscure Zoids, delete them for not having enough info, not for being a fuzor. Slax01 10:35, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we could keep the ones that appear in the anime and have enough info. Those that do not appear in the anime normally do not have enough backing details to support them. - BladeLigerLeong 14:53, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Moving Pages I've noticed that you move pages by copy/pasting everything into a new article with a different name. The easy way is just to hit the 'Move' button up above, It'll give you options for the talk page, redirects, etc... Just letting you know--Azimuth727 02:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've used that button before, but this time, I wasn't just moving the page. Slax01 23:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC)